Lirio dorado
by Jhincide
Summary: En los días en que la epidemia y la muerte asolaban la basta isla de Jonia, ella, buscando ampararse de la marca del cordero, entra a trabajar en una compañía de teatro. El infortunio la lleva a toparse con Khada Jhin: virtuoso tramoyista obsesionado con la muerte de manera enfermiza. ¿Puede florecer en el corazón de aquel hombre una pasión que atenúe sus macabros instintos?
1. A media voz

Primer acto.

"Durante el verano nos quedamos dormidos a la sombra de las acacias.

No escuchamos al viento desnudando los árboles. Ni oímos el clamor de la tierra al fundirse con la lluvia.

Cuando despertamos, encontramos el rostro de un invierno eterno."

Aprisa, me recogí el pelo en una sencilla trenza. Estaba impaciente por recorrer las calles de aquella ciudad donde, por la mañana, había anclado el circo ambulante de mis progenitores. Salí de mi tienda, sintiendo una fría brisa sobre mi piel: pese a que se aproximaba el estío, en las noches todavía refrescaba.

Me topé con mi padre junto a su carromato. Hablaba con otro hombre sobre el espectáculo de apertura del día siguiente: parecía estar ajetreado con la planificación de este. Me dirigí a él:

-Padre. Saldré esta noche -anuncié. El hombre me miró de refilón.

-De acuerdo -espetó con un deje de indiferencia-. No tardes: mañana hemos de iniciar temprano.

Me alejé apresuradamente, dirigiéndome hacia el núcleo urbano. Una vez estuve en medio del gentío, las miradas hostiles de algunos me recordaron mi condición: era una gitana, así lo denotaba el color de mi tez. En esta época mi raza era símbolo de sangre sucia, de raterío; mas ya estaba acostumbrada al desprecio. Proseguí mi sendero, perdiéndome entre las calles.

Una estrecho camino empedrado me llevó hasta las puertas de un bar. El murmullo de la gente, efusiva, me animó a entrar en este. Dentro, unos músicos callejeros tocaban una canción simple y llana: decepcionante; mas parecía agradar a la muchedumbre.

Me senté en un taburete, a pie de barra, y pedí una cerveza. El espumoso líquido bajó por mi garganta, provocando en mí un leve estremecimiento. Durante el tiempo que pasé en el antro, algunos jóvenes, ya ebrios, intentaron entablar conversación conmigo: los rechazé sabiendo bien su propósito.

Empezaba a aburrirme soberanamente cuando me pareció adivinar una figura extraña tras la puerta. Una máscara observaba tras los visillos, inquietante. Motivada por la curiosidad y, en parte, por el par de cervezas que me había tomado, decidí salir en su encuentro: algo en mí clamaba porque lo hiciese.

Una vez fuera, pude notar un intenso aroma dulzón que no había percibido antes: las flores de la noche comenzaban a abrirse.

Escrutiné el lugar con la mirada, mas no encontré rastro de la silueta que hacía breves instantes moraba tras la puerta.

Bueno, a fin de cuentas ya estaba fuera, por lo que decidí fumarme un pitillo en la quietud de la noche. En la calle no se escuchaba ni un alma, lo cual me inspiraba paz, quietud.

Fue en la tercera calada cuando reparé en una densa sombra al final del callejón. Serpenteaba. La visión de aquel espectro me heló la sangre. Apresuradamente, opté por dirigirme de nuevo al interior del bar, buscando amparo. Mas al tratar de abrir la puerta un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal: allí dentro no había nadie. Lo que, en un principio, creí que se trataba de una burda jugarreta de mi mente ahora tomaba un propósito aterrador. Escuché una voz tras mí, la cual hizo que me girase al instante, topándome cara a cara con una fantasmagórica figura blanca: era aquel ser enmascarado.

Totalmente paralizada, el nerviosismo me tomó presa.

-Mira a dónde nos ha conducido la cacería en esta pálida luna, querido lobo. -Con un tono meloso, aquel ente habló.

-Estoy impaciente. -Una segunda figura, vapórea, etérea, ondeaba sobre la otra.

Había escuchado de ellos en mi niñez, como cualquier otro infante. Precisamente por eso, el absoluto terror me asfixiaba: era la muerte quien había acudido a por mí. "Debes escoger: la flecha blanca de la cordera o la dentellada carmesí del lobo", rezaba la historia. ¿Debía responder yo a tal inclemente cuestión?

-No temas, mi niña. -dijo la cordera.

Mas, movida por el pavor, comenzé a correr, tratando de alejarme de aquella fatalidad. Con todo el ímpetu que me permitían mis piernas, recorrí las callejuelas, desiertas, en busca de refugio. Me detuve un breve instante, tomando aire, no recordaba aquellas calles tan laberínticas.

-No puedes huir -bramó la dulce voz a mis espaldas.

-Y no puedes confrontarnos -rió el oscuro.

-¿Habéis venido a llevarme? -pregunté, tratando de no titubear.

Como respuesta la cordera tensó el arco que portaba en sus manos. Apuntó hacia mí. Aterrorizada, cerré los ojos y deseé que una fuerza divina me salvase de aquello; mas sabía bien que no existía piedad ninguna ante la muerte.

-Patético. -La sepulcral voz del lobo rió.

-Cálmate joven. No pretendemos llevarte -sentenció la blanca.

-No todavía -alzó la voz el otro.

-¿Qué queréis entonces? -advertí una lágrima que serpenteaba por mi mejilla, perdiéndose en la comisura de mis labios.

-Esta noche hemos acudido hacia tí para regalarte una advertencia. -Corearon los Kindred.

-El destino, inalterable, te guía hacia un desdichado cauce -rezó la cordera-. En manos de otro dejo tu sentencia. Será entonces cuando la flecha te conduzca al purgatorio.

-¿Debes de ser tú quien lo haga, cordera? -interrumpió el negro- Tengo sed.

-Lo sé, querido lobo. Mas esta vez debe de ser dulce y no amargo -sentenció la otra y prosiguió-. Sobrevivirás tres veces, nunca una cuarta. Será de ese modo.

-No te resistas -amenazó Wholyo- seguiremos tus pasos.

El mutismo se apoderó de mí. Me temblaban las piernas. Antes de que articulase respuesta alguna, las dos figuras desaparecieron, fundiéndose con la negrura.

Emprendí el camino a casa alterada. No podía poner en orden mis pensamientos. Aquella escena dantesca, vivida minutos atrás, se me antojaba incoherente: fruto del más nítido sueño.

Una vez llegué a mi carpa me despojé de todos mis atuendos. Desnuda ante el espejo, adiviné algo en lo que no había reparado antes: una oscura mancha violácea se extendía a lo largo de mi clavícula. Maldito día en el que me desperté. Aquel estigma era, podía ser, síntoma de la mortal enfermedad que azoraba el continente: el platirium.

Había observado antes aquel vestigio, en la señora Marlin, funambulista. Poco después había muerto, no sin antes padecer terribles dolores. Luego se había cobrado la vida de Hantz: el anciano mecánico que revisaba las atracciones. Las misma marca estuvo también presente. Y luego cayó otro, seguido de otro más: la enfermedad se había sesgado ya la vida de un tercio de la plantilla circense.

Comenzé a llorar. Conocía también las reglas del circo al respecto: como precaución, todo aquel que mostrase síntomas quedaría automáticamente desterrado, puesto que la enfermedad era sumamente contagiosa.

Mas yo no pecaba de imbécil ni quería arriesgar la vida de otros: debía notificarle a mi padre mi condición, si es que esta seguía empeorando. Si realmente estaba condenada, la afección se extendería por mi cuerpo en cuestión de días.

Aquella noche no pude pegar ojo. Tampoco la siguiente. Me desvelaba en el lecho presa del temor y la duda. Al amanecer del segundo día, cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar y el rocío se posaba sobre el alféizar de mi ventana, volví a examinar mi cuerpo buscando rastro de aquella infamia. Aquello no era novedad puesto que repetía el ritual cada pocas horas, lo que sí me turbó fue el hallazgo de una nueva mancha, mayor todavía que la anterior, en uno de mis muslos. Definitivamente ya no había esperanza para mí.

Entre llantos, hablé con mi padre aquella mañana. Al principio se mostró reaccio a creerme, pero tras examinarme confirmó la sentencia. Siendo yo su hija, se hizo evidente su profundo pesar; mas nada podía hacerse para remediarlo. Cabizbajo, el hombre dejó caer las lágrimas. Ya había perdido a dos de mis hermanos, ambos varones: ese hecho le había proporcionado fortaleza y una coraza inquebrantable.

Mi padre, como último gesto, me tendió una tarjeta. En doradas letras se leía el nombre de una compañía teatral.

"Busca trabajo aquí. Tengo entendido que acojen a desvalidos y enfermos; mas dios sabe que tareas les darán. Sé prudente: si notas algo turbio, lárgate en cuanto antes". Con cierto recelo acepté el consejo: aun sabiendo que era la actitud más prudente, ¿qué padre deja partir a su hija agonizante?

No hubo reproche alguno por mi parte, no merecía la pena. Al fin y cabo mi etnia siempre había actuado de este modo: éramos criaturas errantes que, acostumbradas al modo de vida más hostil, no teníamos reparo alguno en dejar atrás a nuestros seres preciados.

Enfundada en una ligera capa y con lo justo en un fardo, partí en busca de un lugar donde quemar los últimos días de mi corta vida. No temía tanto a la muerte como a la negra agonía. En mi mente, evoqué las palabras de la cordera: "Sobrevivirás tres veces" había anunciado esta. Crucé los dedos para que así fuese, aunque ninguna esperanza albergarse ya mi corazón.

Llegué a las puertas de un antiguo teatro. La estructura, lejos de alzarse regia e imponente, daba una deprimente impresión: la fachada desgastada y medio en ruinas no invitaba precisamente a aventurarse en su interior. El edificio se erigía enmedio de una plazoleta, al final de una estrecha callejuela.

Titubeante, llamé a la puerta. Una vez, dos... a la tercera una voz profunda se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Quién llama? -Un ojo se asomó tras la mirilla, viéndome.

Mi padre me había dicho que fuese de su parte, puesto que aquella compañía estaba asociada con el circo, asi lo hice:

-Vengo de parte del señor Azavel -carraspee-: el dueño del circo que...

Sin más dilación se abrió la puerta. La figura del hombre que me había permitido el paso era alta y encorvada. Su tosco y afeado rostro me provocó aversión.

-He escuchado de ti. Tú padre me notificó tu llegada esta mañana por correo urgente -dijo- Permíteme presentarme, soy el señor Heich, dueño de este teatro. Tu nombre era...

Tras decírselo, el hombre, con un gesto, me invitó a que pasase al interior. Si por fuera el lugar ya denotaba descuido, abandono, por dentro era todavía más deprorable. La luz entraba por una claraboya, alumbrando tenuamente el hall. Los muebles, antiguos y ornamentados, lucían terriblemente empolvados. El ambiente era lúgubre y triste.

-Por tu cara, puedo adivinar tu primera impresión -sentenció el hombre-. Pero alguien al borde de la muerte no puede pedir mucho tampoco. Confórmate.

-Lo haré -dije entre dientes. Me incomodaba la impertinencia de ese tipo.

-Aquí lo principal es el espectáculo -anunció-: Ofrecemos morbo a la gente que acude a evadir sus pensamientos sobre la desdicha... tan presente en nuestros tiempos -tras una breve pausa prosiguió-. De echo ahora estamos ofreciendo un acto. ¿Quieres verlo? Hablaremos después de tu función aquí.

-Pero... -dudé- estoy enferma. No creo que sea lo correcto involucrarme entre el gentío.

-Limítate a obedecer sin rechistar -me dijo.

Caminamos hacia el salón. Yo tras él. Una vez en este, observé las dos figuras que danzaban en el escenario.

Un hombre esbelto, de cabello negro y largo, lacio, interpretaba al lobo justo con la misma máscara que, noches atrás, había visto. Se movía por el escenario como pez en el agua, grácil. Con gestos marcados, teatrales, perseguía a una mujer que fingía temor de manera bastante forzada. El contraste entre aquellas dos personas me provocó una sonrisa.

Una vez terminó la función, el actor se quitó la máscara, dejando ver un rostro armonioso, de facciones bellas.

Me estremecí cuando sus ojos vivaces se clavaron en mí: parecía estar mirándome entre toda aquella gente.

Una vez concluida la función, Heich me indicó que lo siguiera. Cruzamos un pasillo hasta dar con el sórdido cuarto que, intuí, sería el mio los consecuentes días. El olor a moho y naftalina me provocó una mueca de repudio. Leyendo mi rostro, aquel hombre sonrió: no entendí el gozo que le provocaba la incomodidad de otros. Devastada y sin más remedio, acepté la habitación; puesto que no me quedaba amparo alguno, ni disponía ya del suficiente tiempo como para buscar cobijo en otro lugar.

-Trabajarás preparando el atrezzo -me anunció el hombre-: no he encontrado otro oficio propicio para ti. Tómalo como una bendición, le debo un favor a tu padre y esta es mi manera de pagárselo.

Me limité a asentir.

-Si fueras otra sabes bien que te pediría -continuó-. ¿Agradeces ahora tu condición enferma?

Ante tales palabras viles, fruto de la perversión carnal que se ceñía en las entrañas de los hombres, no pude evitar rechistar: ningún humano tan bajo me enderezaría con el yugo de su desprecio; mas el reproche fue fútil, tampoco esperaba que repercutiese de otra forma.

Antes de irse, Heich me explicó que tareas hacer, asi como las horas a las que debía acudir a desempeñar mi función, que no era de vital importancia, si no solamente una distracción.

Debería asistir cada tarde a organizar el decorado para el espectáculo: estos solían darse por la noche. La tarea se desarrollaría en un cuartucho del cual me entregó la llave. Quedé resignada entonces, conformándome, a consumir mis últimas horas en una compañía de teatro vulgar.

Me pregunté que haría aquel hombre cuando me sobreviniese la agonía, respondiéndome a mí misma: nada.

Las manchas violáceas habían continuado cursando sobre mi piel. No obstante, no me sentía enferma, nisiquiera febril. ¿Por qué lo inminente se postergaba en mí, dotando a mis horas de amarga impaciencia?

Aquella noche, cuando me disponía a dormir, alguien irrumpió en mi cuarto, importunándome.

Al principio escuché los pasos acercándose, a la vez que dos voces masculinas interactuando entre si:

-Estas no son formas. -decía la primera, de tono grave.

-No me importa: es solo una moribunda y debo, en este mismo instante, aclararle las cosas. -habló una segunda voz, melódica.

Llamaron a la puerta y, sin que me diese tiempo a articular respuesta, abrieron.

Un hombre robusto, de pelo corto, acompañaba al segundo; el cual reconocí al ser este el actor que había visto horas atrás. Él habló:

-Tengo entendido que te han asignado servirme -dijo.

-¿Servirte? -alcé una ceja.

-Discúlpalo -habló el otro-: Ha bebido demasiado y esta exaltado. Y discúlpame a mí también por acudir a ti de este modo.

-Ya no importa -traté de ser amable- ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

El actor se cubría la boca con un pañuelo: no era difícil ver que me trataba como una apestada. Probablemente ya se había extendido la noticia sobre mi enfermedad. Pude observar como me escrutinaba, minuciosamente, con su mirada: sus ojos, almendrados, poseían ciertos tonos rojizos que los enrarecían.

-Solo quería informarte que no es necesario que acudas al taller -dijo el actor-. Te insisto: no vengas.

No había en él ni un deje de educación, por lo que decidí espetar:

-Si no acudo me quedaré en la calle. Me estoy muriendo -reclaqué-, y moriré en ella.

-Y si acudes, querida, podría sufrir la desdicha de contagiarme: entonces moriría yo. -me replicó.

-Discúlpame pero yo no sabía que me dispondrían junto con otra persona -alcé la voz-; mas no está en mis manos el poder remediarlo. ¿No podrías tú, que tienes más influencia, consultarlo con tus mayores?

-Que impertinencia. -murmuró.

-Ya lo ha hecho -habló el otro, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a permanecer espectante, apoyado en el marco de la puerta-; pero el jefe se ha negado en seco a la petición de Jhin.

De modo que ese era el nombre de aquel cretino. Opté por dirigirme a él de esa forma:

-Escúchame Jhin, te pido por favor que tengas en consideración mi estado -dije-, de todos modos mi estancia aquí no se alargará muchos días y podemos tomar precauciones para...

-No -se cerró en seco-, además, primero me tuteas y luego me llamas por mi nombre... ¿Acaso tienes educación?

-Ya basta Jhin -dijo el otro, tirando de su brazo-. Vámonos.

-No quiero verte aparecer mañana. -dijo Jhin antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Entendía en parte a aquel joven, que por osado que fuese me había dejado las cosas claras. De todos modos, mañana me presentaría al taller: si era cierto que le habían negado a Jhin su propuesta, este, por más que quisiera, no podía tomar represalias contra mí.

Por otra parte, me sorprendía el contraste del moreno: en el escenario, ágil como una gacela, fino y delicado, parecía un ser afable; mas en la realidad había resultado ser alguien impertinente y tosco. No tenía ganas de escuchar las increpancias que saldrían de su boca mañana, al verme.

Al día siguiente bajé las escaleras que conducían al sótano con hastío: no tenía ninguna gana de volver a mediar palabra con aquel hombre. Se presentaba un día desalentador.

Abrí la puerta del taller, encontrándome al pelinegro enfrascado en la tarea de engrasar unos engranajes.

-Maldición -suspiró al verme.

-Lo siento. -dije yo, por incercia. Renegué de mi estupidez: no debía retractarme ante él.

-Bueno -dijo sin quitar la vista de encima a la maquinaria-, es inevitable; pero debes saber que trabajo en solitario. Tú limítate a permanecer quieta y muda en aquella esquina -señaló al punto más alejado del cuarto- como una estatua.

Desde pequeña aprendí a no mostrar sumisión ante aquellos que, incentivados por sus razones personales, desprestigian la humanidad de otros. Las palabras de ese hombre herían mi orgullo: aún enferma era yo totalmente válida para desarrollar la tarea asignada. En otro caso, tal vez me hubiese limitado a obedecer; mas afloró en mí la rabia, incentivada por sus palabras, que me condujo a replicarle:

-No haré eso. -dije.

-Bien. Entonces vete -ordenó el moreno.

-No. -me negué.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? -preguntó Jhin- ¿Has venido aquí a ofuscar mi existencia?

-Que exageración -sus palabras, dramáticas, exageradas, provocaron en mí una leve sonrisa. -Dame una tarea.

-¿No es suficiente la de sentarte y observar? -el actor me miró con enojo.

-No tengo ganas de procastinar.

-Jamás vas a trabajar aquí, de modo que no existe procastinación alguna. -sentenció.

Se me hacía difícil tratar con ese hombre tan enrevesado. Parecía no haber forma de que cediese, de modo que decidí sacarle de quicio. Me dirigí a la esquina que él me había indicado, no sin antes tomar un taburete que situé allí. Sentada en este, comencé lo que sería un improvisado monólogo: seguro que este le molestaba hasta tal punto que cambiaría de opinión. Debía arriesgarme.

-Jhin -aclaré mi voz y comencé-: veo que además de actor eres tramoyista. Que virtuoso hombre! -bromeé. Lo observé morderse el labio inferior- Durante años, y pese a mi corta vida, yo también me he dedicado al espectáculo, en el circo. Mi familia...

-Oh, dios santo. Detente -me interrumpió-. Me desconcentras. Además de dedicarte al circo: infame manera de mancillar el arte.

-De modo que me estás escuchando -sonreí-. El circo es un arte tan válido como el tuyo. Ayer vi tu obra: nunca hubiese imaginado que aquel hombre que danzaba en el escenario fuese un hipocondríaco. Por que lo eres, ¿No es así? -dije, acusándolo por su rechazo la noche anterior.

No llegó a mi respuesta alguna. El silencio invadía la sala.

-¿Jhin? -pregunté.

Tras unos instantes, espetó:

-No voy a caer en tu juego. -Altivo, recogió sus herramientas y abandonó la sala. No sin antes decir: -Si la obra de hoy sale mal, sepas, querida, que será por tu culpa.

Aquella noche, evidentemente, no acudí a visualizar el espectáculo. No obstante reconozco que me hubiese reído si, en el momento de mayor efusividad, parte del escenario se hubiese derrumbado. Me imaginé a Jhin, con el rostro desencajado, maldiciéndome entonces.

Me encontraba en el balcón, tomando aire fresco, cuando desde este pude adivinar la figura de la cordera sobre un antiguo pilar, reconocí también al lobo. Parecían espectantes, acechando a alguna presa. Inquieta, me dispuse a salir a su encuentro. Ya no había motivo alguno por el cual renegase de ellos: caería en sus brazos dentro de poco. Mas el motivo que me condujo a abalanzarme en su encuentro fue una pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza últimamente: ¿Qué había querido decir la sentencia, en prosa, de la cordera? aquella frase sobre mi muerte que anunciaba que no sería hasta la cuarta vez mi hora de fenecer.

Salí a la calle, pudiendo dar con los Kindred, quienes todsvía moraban sobre el cimiento.

La cordera reparó en mí:

-Síguenos. Te lo mostraremos. -me dijo. Se puso en pie y emprendió su rumbo dando pequeños saltos. Fui tras ella.

Dejamos atrás la plaza. La luna, alta en el cielo, bañaba de luz las angostas calles. La noche era cálida: pronto llegaría el verano.

El negro aulló y la mansa comenzó a acrecentar el paso. Nunca había presumido de ser rápida, me costaba llevarles el ritmo.

Llegamos hasta un coqueto parque.

-Refugiate aquí. Observa. -Corearon los Kindred.

Me escondí tras un roble, obedeciéndolos. Sentía los brotes de hierba húmedos entre la abertura de mis sandalias.

Los Kindred treparon, aprisa, hasta alcanzar la cúspide de un árbol cercano.

Rápidamente alcancé a ver, a los lejos, la silueta que alumbraban las farolas: parecía ser un hombre alto y delgado. Una máscara, que se me antojó aterradora, le cubría el rostro. Con un revólver, apuntaba a su víctima, una mujer joven que, con el rostro desencajado de horror, suplicaba entre llantos, cubriéndose la cara.

Aquella figura apretó el gatillo. Al salir la bala emitió un sonido musical, similar a una nota. La sangre empezó a brotar, incesante, del hombro de la mujer, creando una alfombra carmesí en el empedrado.

-Es la hora, lobo -escuché decir a la cordera.

-Todavía no -bramó este-: ahora viene la mejor parte.

El arma disparó otra bala, que impactó en el estómago de la mujer. Escuché al hombre susurrar una antigua melodía. Yo también la conocía, se titulaba: "Prefacio al tránsito"

Una tercera bala salió, dándole de lleno en el pecho, seguido de una cuarta que provocó que el cráneo de la mujer estallase. Sus sesos quedaron desparramados por el suelo. Noté mi pulso acelerarse por el pavor.

Vi cruzar una flecha que, dejando una estela blanca y vapórea, se clavó en el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquella mujer.

Alcé la vista en busca de los Kindred, sin hallarlos.

Agazapada, me deslicé, serpenteando, hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Rezaba para que aquel demonio no me viese. Escuché sus pasos. Contuve la respiración tanto como me fue posible. Una vez lo sentí alejándose suspiré. Sentí un líquido húmedo escurrirse tras mis piernas; mas no era orina si no que se trataba de mi propia excitación. Una oleada de asco y repudio hacia mí misma me invadió: los instintos que, arraigados en mis entrañas, combatía en silencio, ahora se manifestaban ante el más cruel y visceral espectáculo.

Deslicé mi mano por mi entrepierna, aliviando a mis más oscuras sombras.


	2. Pasacalle

Esperé unos minutos más, oculta tras los matorrales. Observé el cielo nocturno: las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, pudiéndose adivinar incluso las que permanecían opacadas la mayoría del tiempo. Salvo por el cantar de algún grillo, todo permanecía en silencio. Pensé en como en una noche tan hermosa alguien había cometido semejante crimen y en como el escenario de este, que hacía apenas unos instantes se teñía de desesperación, había retornado a la calma: casi parecía querer ocultar la sombría verdad, como si de algo intranscendente se tratase.

Una vez en pie noté que las piernas todavía me temblaban. Miré una vez más el cadáver, que yacía a lo lejos.

Es patético, a la vez que irónico, ver como en cualquier momento el desenlace de la vida acecha: concluyendo nuestra única existencia, a la cual nos hemos aferrado con creencias y falsos dioses para así escapar de la realidad.

Podría haber acudido a la policía y notificar el crimen: eso hubiese sido lo correcto, lo que cualquier persona de a pie hubiese hecho. Pero no lo hice: sin saber muy bien la razón, tal vez el impacto de la escena no me dejaba pensar con la claridad suficiente, decidí apresurarme a mi habitación; cediéndole a otro incauto la desafortunada tarea.

Una vez estuve entre mis cuatro paredes me dispuse a tratar de dormir. Los minutos, que se me antojaron horas, transcurrieron sin que pudiese pegar ojo: era evidente que no podría hacerlo, estaba totalmente desvelada.

En mi delirio envidié en cierto modo la fatal suerte que había corrido esa mujer: su muerte siquiera le dejó tiempo al estertor, mientras que yo estaba condenada a la agonía. Me culpé a mí misma por tal infame pensamiento.

De repente escuché unos pasos al otro extremo de la puerta. Pasaron de largo, volviendo de nuevo tras unos instantes. A la tercera vez me inquieté: ¿Quién demonios merodeaba por el pasillo a aquellas horas intempestivas?

Me agité en la cama recordando aquellas viejas historias de fantasmas que, en días festivos y junto a una fogata, contaba mi padre. Aquellos relatos sobre entes malditos, provinientes de las islas de las sombras, que siempre concluían en un aterrador final.

Motivada por la llama del temor, avivada por lo ocurrido, tejía ahora hipótesis absurdas sobre el tipo de ser que podría estar paseándose tras mi puerta: debía reunir el coraje y el sentido común y abrirla, para así quedarme tranquila. Seguramente de tratase de un empleado de la compañía que, tras unas copas de más, había tenido la brillante idea de divagar en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro.

Una vez me asomé, pude adivinar la figura de Jhin entre la penumbra. Me sobresalté al notar que también me había visto.

-¿Qué diantres haces a estas horas? -espeté- ¿Podrías dejar de rondar por mi puerta?

El moreno fijó su mirada en mí y esbozó una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Permaneció en silencio.

-Oye tú: te estoy hablando, cretino. -Le dije sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-Estaba pensando. -susurró, como si no quiera despertar a nadie. Algo irónico, puesto que a mí ya me había oportunado y, por lo que conocía, no dormía nadie más en las habitaciones contiguas. No obstante, me alegró toparme con él: quién sabe mi reacción si al abrir la puerta me hubiese encontrado con uno de esos terribles entes.

-¿Podrías pensar en otra parte? -pregunté, con cierto resentimiento.

-En este ala no duerme nadie, salvo tú ahora; mas no pensé que lo hacías. -se justificó.

-Pues lo hago. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que realizases tus incoherentes hábitos en otro lugar?

-No es un hábito -Recriminó.

-No me importa. Vete. -Antes de que pudiese articular respuesta le cerré la puerta en las narices. Aquel tipo me ponía negra: siempre incordiando. Supe que él debía sentir el mismo repudio hacia mí; pero no me importaba.

Conociéndolo, estaba segura de que ignoraría completamente mi petición y seguiría paseándose por el pasillo como un loco. Pero no lo hizo: se fue.

Volví a acostarme y me dormí maldiciendo el día en que había optado por consumirme en aquel tugurio.

Cinco días habían transcurrido tras el incidente y, durante estos, había notado una ligera mejoría en mi estado. Las violáceas manchas, aunque permanecían todavía visibles, estigma de enfermedad; habían ido empequeñeciéndose, aminorando también la intensidad de su color: que ahora resultaba más tenue. Volví a recordar las palabras de Kindred. ¿Eran ellos quienes me estaban librando de cruzar el umbral? Como fuese, no podía cantar victoria todavía: debía esperar hasta estar totalmente segura de que la muerte ya no me acechaba.

Jhin había acabado cediendo, tras mucho renegar, a otorgarme pequeños trabajos que me distraían un poco del desasosiego y el aburrimiento. Siempre que acudía al taller lo hallaba entregándose al perfecto funcionamiento de todo. Era un tipo minucioso, perfeccionista.

Pese a que cada noche su compañía daba un espectáculo, él no había vuelto a actuar. Ese hecho despertaba mi curiosidad, tanto que opté por preguntarle una tarde.

-Jhin -le llamé.

-Dime. -Siempre distante y con la mirada fija en su tarea, respondió secamente. Todavía se cubría la nariz y la boca cuando debía trabajar a mi lado, además de tratar de alejarse de mí lo máximo posible. Y no lo hacía de un modo discreto, si no que era más que evidente.

-¿Tú no actúas? Salvo el día de mi llegada, no te he vuelto a ver en el escenario. -pregunté.

-A veces -respondió escuetamente. Intuyó en mi silencio que permanecía aguardando sus palabras, por lo que continuó-. No es de mi agrado actuar junto a esos mediocres; mas en ocasiones, cuando me lo solicitan, cumplo mi función.

-En algo coincido contigo pues -le espeté-: las actuaciones dejan bastante que desear. Al menos a las que he acudido.

-¿Qué sabrás tú, si no tienes criterio alguno? -sentenció tajante.

-¿No hay momento alguno en que concedes tregua a las personas y tratas de ser amable? -Las respuestas de aquel hombre me enervaban: no entendía como podía contestar desagradablemente a todo.

-Si no te agrada mi actitud no te dirijas a mí: es bien simple -dijo Jhin.

-Paso gran parte de mi tiempo en este cuartucho contigo y, a veces, me gustaría tener con quien hablar. Somos seres humanos: sociables por naturaleza. -dije

-Vuélcate en tu tarea y aplacarás tu necesidad de abrir el pico.

-Perdone usted, señorito asceta. -Espeté a la vez que repasaba la acuarela en una máscara.

-Que fino sarcasmo -Respondió Jhin, enfrascado en sus quehaceres-. Por cierto...

¿Cuánto te queda para morir de manera miserable?

-Pues... te parecerá extraño pero noto que la enfermedad está desapareciendo -Observé a Jhin por el rabillo del ojo: no parecía inmutarse- ¿No te sorprende?

-Poco me sorprende ya en esta vida. -declaró.

No nos dirigimos la palabra el resto de la jornada. Cuando me disponía a irme, Jhin se dirigió a mí:

-He observado que no desempeñas lo suficientemente bien la función que te he encargado -dijo-. Esta noche acudiremos juntos a ver la función y te daré anotaciones sobre como debes hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Te espero en el palco derecho, justo sobre el escenario.

-De acuerdo. -asentí; mas no me agradaba la idea de prescindir de mi tiempo libre para pasarlo junto a él, observando una obra de calidad dudosa en la que encima sería incriminada por mi labor.

Antes de las ocho, hora acordada, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Abrí, encontrándome a Jhin.

-Quería asegurarme que acudieses -declaró-. Vamos: la función comenzará dentro de poco.

Ambos emprendimos la marcha hacia el salón principal. Caminaba tras Jhin, puesto que había notado que si trataba de llevarle el ritmo, caminando junto a él; este aceleraba su andar: dándome a entender que quería mantenerse alejado de mí.

Una vez estuvimos ante el escenario reparé en el público: el gentío ya comenzaba a ocupar las butacas de las primeras filas, pese a que todavía quedaba tiempo para el comienzo de la función.

Pasamos por delante de dos jovencitas que al observar a Jhin soltaron una risa floja y lo siguieron con la mirada. Aquello me resultó gracioso: si bien el moreno era un hombre apuesto, aquellas ingenuas tenían la fortuna de desconocer las harpías que este soltaba por la boca.

Jhin permanecía impasible ante las miradas la gente: parecía estar abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegamos al palco y me acomodé en el asiento. El pelinegro también lo hizo, dejando una butaca de margen entre él y yo: haciendo gala de la discreción y educación que tanto le caracterizaban. Supongo que no creía en mis palabras respecto a mi condición. No le dí más importancia y decidí distraerme observando el escenario: unas figuras semblantes a silfos, esculpidas en mármol, coronaban ambos extremos de los palcos contiguos al nuestro.

En el techo de la sala se representaba una escena que, aun desdibujada por la humedad y los años, era bella: una mujer, cubierta tan sólo por un velo translúcido, agonizaba entre las fauces de un Sirin; criatura abisal temida a lo largo Runaterra. La escena se dibujaba en colores azulados, dando a entender las profundidades marinas cómo escenario.

Pequeños detalles, dibujados sobre yeso, ornamentaban los rincones del teatro; mas estos no poseían la dignificación del tiempo: eran más recientes.

-Es bonito este lugar. -reflexioné en voz alta.

Jhin posó su mirada en mí durante un instante y luego volvió a entregarse a la contemplación de aquel punto que llevaba todo el rato observando.

-¿Qué miras? -le pregunté.

-Nada -contestó secamente-. Estoy pensando.

¡Cuánta fluida conversación y diálogo ofrecía aquel joven!

-Les debes agradar mucho a los gatos: se dan festines con tu lengua. -Dije haciendo referencia al antiguo refrán.

-Que gran sentido del humor. -espetó Jhin fríamente- ¿No le duele a tu dignidad que sueltes perlas como esa?

"Mejor será que cierre el pico durante el resto de la obra", me dije a mí misma mientras le dedicaba al moreno una mirada de indignación.

Se alzó el telón. En el escenario, dos jóvenes; un hombre y una mujer, interpretaban lo que parecía ser un idilio pasional.

En los siguientes cinco minutos me quedaron claras dos cosas: la primera era que a Jhin no le gustaban las obras románticas; y quizás nada que tuviese que ver con tal sentimiento. La segunda era que el joven no tenía ningún tipo de reparo en hacer todo tipo de comentarios despectivos: parecía que todas las palabras que acallaba las reservaba para no dejar títere con cabeza, criticando.

A mí me provocaba cierta rabia escucharlo despotricar y desprestigiar el trabajo de otra gente: si bien era cierto que ya desde el comienzo no prometía ser una gran obra, al menos merecía del silencio por parte de los espectadores.

Quise hacérselo notar al moreno, tiré de su brazo para llamarle la atención y, dirigiéndome un dedo a los labios, le espeté:

-Guarda silencio.

-No puedo evitarlo. ¿Has visto tú semejante patetismo? Ni siquiera van acordes al compás de la melodía. -dijo Jhin.

-A ti lo que te provoca repudio son las escenas acarameladas -le recriminé-. Lo he observado.

-Se me antojan banales y no otorgan ningún matiz invador al espectáculo. -declaró.

-Puede ser eso cierto; mas a mí me parece que reflejan bastante bien lo que es un fugaz romance. -me sinceré.

Una pareja mayor que observaba desde el palco más cercano al nuestro nos llamó la atención:

-Haced el favor de guardar silencio. -espetó el canoso hombre.

Pero Jhin, haciendo caso omiso, prosiguió la conversación, cuchicheando:

-Esto simplemente refleja lo superfluo de una relación. Estoy hastiado de contemplar como mancillan las emociones humanas: existe una amplia gama y siempre exaltan las mismas... y de la misma forma. -dijo.

-Supongo que es la forma más sencilla de hacerlo -tras una pausa me decidí a decir-. Y la que más aplausos recauda.

Seguimos observando, esta vez en silencio. En un momento en el que el joven actor perseguía a la otra por el escenario, citando un verso de obsesión y celos, escuché a Jhin soltar una fugaz risita.

-Habría que verte a ti enamorado. -le susurré.

Jhin guardó silencio y en su rostro observé una extraña mueca: parecía haber evocado un pensamiento. Tras unos instantes habló:

-No necesito ese tipo de sentimientos.

En el descanso salí a fumar un cigarrillo. La noche refrescaba, de modo que me apuré todo lo posible por entrar. Jhin no se había movido de la butaca.

Durante la segunda parte, el pelinegro comenzó a recriminar mi trabajo. Era lo esperado: no entendía porque no lo había hecho antes. No obstante, intercalaba sus críticas con consejos que anoté mentalmente, puesto que podían resultarme útiles. Antes de que finalizará la obra, Jhin me tendió una llave. Lo miré desconcertada.

-Sube al cuarto del segundo piso, el último del pasillo. Trae un carrito lo suficientemente grande: debemos desmantelar el escenario nosotros. Espérame entre los bastidores.

Resoplé: quería ver como finalizaba la obra; mas la mirada impasible de Jhin dictaba que no me quedaba otra que ceder.

Me levanté y emprendí mi marcha, delizándome cautelosamente entre el público, tratando de no inoportunarlos.

No me costó hallar el cuartucho. Una vez dentro de este me estremecí: entre las tinieblas se adivinaban una decena de máscaras colgando de las paredes, parecían observarme.

A tientas, traté de encontrar el interruptor de la luz; pero fue en vano. ¿Debía dirigirme hasta mi cuarto y tomar un candil? Sentí pereza ante la idea, por lo que opté por dejar que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad: la silueta de un carro no era tan difícil de discernirse aun en la penumbra.

Antes de que mis pupilas se adaptasen, pude por fin topar con el dichoso interruptor.

La tenue luz de una bombilla iluminó la estancia. La primera imagen que se proyectó en mi córnea hizo que mi pulso se acrecentara: pude ver la misma máscara que el asesino había utilizado aquella noche. No había lugar a dudas: era idéntica. Poco más de aquella escena recordaba tan nítidamente como aquella careta que, con un semblante diabólico, parecía convertir al portador en una dantesca criatura.

¿Qué hacía aquel objeto aquí? ¿Acaso un empleado de la compañía había sido el culpable de aquel crímen? Tenía su lógica, al haberse cometido tan cerca del teatro. Traté de evitar hipotetizar sobre el tema por ahora: no era yo muy intuitiva y además, asustada como estaba, seguramente divagaría por teorías ilógicas.

Reflexionaría sobre ello una vez en calma y fuera de aquella habitación.

Reparé en el carro, dejado en una esquina, y me apresuré a cojerlo. Tras ello cerré la puerta y me decidí a volver.

Me encontraba recorriendo el largo pasillo cuando me crucé con Heich. Noté un fuerte olor a alcohol al pasar por su lado.

-Eh tú. Espera. -dijo tomándome del brazo. El color de sus mejillas evidenciaba su borrachera.

Escuché el sonido de un trueno, que retumbó en las paredes del edificio.

-Otra vez la puta lluvia -dijo Heich-. Este edificio ya no aguantará muchos aguaceros. Bueno... a lo que iba: he escuchado que te desenvuelves muy bien en tu trabajo.

-Gracias... -le espeté tímidamente a la vez que trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

-Me lo ha comentado el narcisista ese de Khada.

-¿Khada? ¿Quién es Khada? -pregunté.

-Khada Jhin, supongo que es un pseudónimo o algo así. ¿A quién coño le importa? -prosiguió tras tomar aire, se evidenciaba cansado- Aún recuerdo cuando vino aquí a solicitar trabajo con sus ínfulas de mierda: hasta parecía que le debíamos algo al cretino.

-Ah, sí. Me asignaste trabajar con él. -dije nerviosa. Deseaba zanjar la conversación con aquel tipo y largarme en cuanto antes.

-Dime: ¿Te has acostado con él? La gente dice que es maricón pero dudo incluso él pueda resistirse a los efluvios de una chiquilla como tú. -dijo Heich-

Entendiendo el tinte que comenzaba a tomar la situación, opté por no responder y seguir adelante; mas, antes de siquiera dar el primer paso, el hombre me tomó por el cabello y tiró de este: acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Suéltame -alcé la voz-. Suéltame inmediatamente.

-No, bonita. Te he dado un techo y ahora vas a pagar el precio. -Acercó sus labios a mi boca y pude sentir su pútrido aliento entremezclado con el aroma a vino, lo cual me provocó una leve arcada.

Desesperada, me retorcí tratando de soltarme de su agarre; pero era totalmente en vano. Grité suplicando que alguien me escuchase, pero bien sabía que no acudiría nadie a socorrerme: todos se encontraban ahora en el teatro.

Aquel malnacido comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa con sus callosas manos cuando, en un acto de desesperación, me abalancé sobre su hombro izquierdo y le propiné un bocado, tratando de ejercer la máxima presión con los incisivos.

El hombre soltó un grito y trató de desprenderse de mi dentellada agarrándome del cuello; mas no fue hasta que comencé a notar el regusto metálico de la sangre en mi boca que lo solté.

Aproveché el breve instante durante el que el hombre se quedó perplejo para correr a refugiarme en aquel trastero.

Cerré la puerta a cal y canto y recé para que Heich no tuviese la llave. Lo escuché golpear con furia la puerta, maldiciéndome.

Allí estaba yo de nuevo, en aquella maldita habitación, ante la vista de aquella pesadillesca máscara.

Escuché los aplausos en el piso de abajo: la función había terminado.

Dejé de escuchar la respiración de Heich en el otro extremo de la puerta, por lo que supuse que había abandonado su propósito; aunque opté por quedarme allí un rato más. Tal vez Jhin, viendo que no había cumplido su mandato, vendría. Podría ser un tipo extraño, pero en este momento me sentiría algo más segura estando a su lado.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie venía. Escuchaba la lluvia caer en el exterior. De repente, la manivela de la puerta comenzó a tambalearse. ¿Jhin?, pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Silencio.

¿Eres tú? Dime qué eres tú y te abriré. De nuevo, nadie habló.

Por favor, dejadme en paz, supliqué. Noté como mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. La madera crujía. Estaba totalmente segura de que había cerrado con llave. Por inercia, me cubrí los ojos: sentía algo denso en el ambiente, algo oscuro y desconocido que quebraba mi respiración.

-Síguenos. -Adiviné la voz del lobo. Aun aterrorizada, entorné los párpados: encontrándome con la figura de los Kindred.

-Te mostraremos el sendero. Te mostraremos la verdad. La luna gime cuando lo encuentra, pero el Sol no la busca. -Coreó la muerte.

-¿Veré devastación también esta vez? -Noté el temblor en mis palabras- ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-La marca nos sentencia a guiarte. ¿No sobreviviré ya una vez, querida niña? -dijo la mansa.

-Desde que apareciste no he sufrido más que desgracia. -sentencié.

-Osada criatura. -espetó el lobo- Te libramos y así nos lo pagas. ¿Puedo probarla, cordera?

-No. Debe venir. Ella sabe que este es su único camino. -dijo la cordera.

-Requiero saber el motivo. ¿Acaso estoy condenada a padecer vuestra terrible visión durante lo que me quede de vida? ¿Sufro una maldición?

-Querida: siempre ansiaste las sombras. No reniegues ahora de perderte en ellas, o no será el purgatorio lo que te aguarde cuando cruces el umbral. -Dictaminó la blanca.

-Aprisa -rugió el negro-: él también te aguarda.

-Y juntos os reuniremos -corearon los Kindred.

No pude hacer más que seguirlos.

Jhin tenía razón: tal vez existen emociones humanas más profundas, más arraigadas en el inconsciente, que el amor mismo.


	3. Vértebra

Siempre había estado sola.

Antes de que aprendiese a leer y a escribir, mi madre nos abandonó para irse con otro hombre que le doblaba en edad, y en fortuna, a mi padre. De ella solo sostengo el recuerdo de una frase que me dijo un día nublado en la cocina. Una frase que marcaría el resto de mis días: "Tras la muerte no hay nada más: todo perece".

Quemé mis años infantiles jugando a solas; puesto que mis hermanos, ya mayores, se entregaban a otros quehaceres propios de su edad. Mi padre era un hombre que tan sólo nos veía como un lastre: un pesado fardo que debía cargar.

Recuerdo que, en mi inocencia, recogía los cadáveres de pequeños animalillos para así cuidarlos hasta que comenzaban a descomponerse: el hedor que emanaban entonces no era de mi agrado y los desechaba. Jamás nadie se enteró de mi entrega a aquella actividad: parecían estar demasiado ocupados en el mundo de los adultos, el cual me parecía distante, casi irreal.

Poco sabía entonces de la vida: me limitaba a conocer que mi destino estaba atado a aquel circo, que me privaba de sentir cualquier lugar como mi tierra: yéndose justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme a un lugar. Las personas con las que compartía mis días se me antojaban hostiles y rudas. Luego me enteré de que la otra gente también nos consideraba así, yo incluida.

Antes de que me bajara la primera regla, comencé a masturbarme. No importaba la imagen que evocase en mi mente, hombre o mujer. Lo único que importaba era sentir aquella sensación de asfixia que yo misma me provocaba, apretando mi mano derecha sobre mi garganta, mientras estimulaba mi clítoris. Llegué a desarrollar tal destreza en aquello que, más tarde, ataría una cuerda a una viga alta y la enrollaría en mi cuello: pudiendo tirar de esta tanto como quisiera, para así sentir la anhelada sensación.

No me acosté con nadie, ni amé a nadie, hasta que los conocí: aquel par de gemelos, de cabello pelirrojo y tez marmórea; adornada por las pecas, se convertirían en los partícipes de mi primer desliz.

Los Crowlard, así se apellidaban, se incorporaron al circo junto a su madre: mujer de apariencia tan escuálida y endeble que, en un principio, pensé que poco faltaba para que se la llevase la muerte.

Al principio tímidos, y luego con la fogosidad de quién busca consumir a otro, nos entregamos los tres; los gemelos y yo, al juego de amarnos.

Recuerdo que a tan temprana edad también comencé a beber: el vino, hurtado de la improvisada bodega de mi padre, se nos subía a la cabeza rápido. Entonces era cuando la lujuria nos conducía al acto. A veces en mi cama, otras en la suya, a veces sobre la hierba e incluso en alguna oscura callejuela: no importaba. Tampoco jamás fuimos descubiertos.

Fue a raíz de esto que descubriría un mórbido fetiche que, si bien todavía no había surgido en mí, ya tenía intenciones de hacerlo cuando en la cama les pedía a mis dos amantes que se quedasen rígidos, inertes, para que yo pudiese sentarme sobre su polla y cabalgarlos. En mi mente imaginaba que habían muerto y que aquella erección era causada por el ahorcamiento con el que, voluntariamente, habían decidido concluir su vida. Había leído sobre aquel reflejo que ocurría, inexplicablemente, en el cuerpo de los suicidas.

Los gemelos se hacían los muertos terriblemente bien. Su pálida tez ayudaba en ello, dándome a mí un gusto indescriptible.

Un día desperté escuchando los graznidos -a mí me pareció que graznaba- de la señora Crowlard: se ve que Alyss, el más inocente y aniñado de los gemelos, había puesto final a su vida ingiriendo una planta solanácea cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Lo que sí recuerdo fue el pesar y el llanto que observé en Dryas, su hermano, durante todo el día. No sé bien si fue por consolarlo o por satisfacer mi propia curiosidad, que le pregunté si deseaba que lo acompañase a ver por última vez a su hermano: cuyo cadáver yacía alejado del campamento, a orillas de un riachuelo, aguardando su entierro. Dryas asintió y ambos caminamos en silencio. Era primavera: las flores comenzaban a abrirse, el paisaje se teñia de verde. Llegamos al final del camino.

A la sombra de un sauce llorón el cuerpo que conocía de memoria descansaba tendido.

Nos sentamos a sus pies y Dryas rompió en llanto. Lejos de conmoverme verle así, sentí una punzada de desprecio y de lástima hacia su fragilidad; mas no quería parecer una extraña, de modo que imité el llanto, cubriéndome los ojos con las manos para que no descubriese mi patraña. Nunca lo haría: el muchacho estaba demasisdo enfrascado en su propio dolor.

Una vez cesó aquella amalgama de quejidos, le tendí al joven un vino que había cargado en mi fardo. Este lo aceptó gratamente mientras se sorbía los mocos: deporable, pensé.

Bebimos hasta que cayó la tarde y entonces, movida por aquel néctar embriagador, que abotargaba mis pensamientos, decidí espetar:

-¿Por qué no lo despedimos cómo es debido?

Dryas me miró con asombro, sin saber bien a qué me refería. Pero yo sí lo sabía, y muy bien.

-Mancillemos por última vez su cuerpo -le dije-. Como en aquella novela: "Los cimientos rotos". De todos modos ya no importa: ya no esta aquí.

-¿Estás loca o qué sucede contigo? -alzó la voz-. Mi puto hermano está muerto y tú piensas en follártelo. Vete, vete de aquí ahora mismo.

Mas hice caso omiso de su petición: pobrecito, sus emociones no le dejaban pensar con suficiente claridad. ¿O acaso era yo...? Daba igual: no podía quitarme la idea de la mente, necesitaba probar aquello.

-Unéte a mí. Es tan solo un cuerpo: un armazón vacío. -le dije, acercándome al cuerpo de su hermano.

Dryas no me escuchó: había salido despavorido, seguramente buscando a alguien a quién notificarle aquello. Jamás sabré porque no me detuvo por su propia cuenta; mas todavía hoy le agradezco que no lo hiciese.

Una vez a solas, tomé el cuerpo de Alyss y lo monté. Pude notar que su polla estaba flácida: lo cual me decepcionó, por mucho que supiese que lo contado en libros eran meras confabulaciones.

El cadáver comenzaba a hincharse, se me antojó un recipiente recogiendo el agua que brota de un manantial.

Me decidí a besarlo, sintiendo sus labios terriblemente fríos. Aquel contacto me entusiasmó y acerqué mis genitales a su rostro, restregándome con él. El contraste de la vida, entremezclándose con la muerte, estimuló mi imaginación hasta tal punto que no pude hacer más que eyacular. Me desvanecí en un grito: ansiando yo también la liberación vapórea.

El día siguiente supe que habían echado a Dryas y a su madre del circo: parecía ser que el joven le había narrado a mi padre lo ocurrido y este, eximiéndome de toda culpa, lo había dado por loco.

Desde aquel día traté de alejarme de mi oscura obsesión; mas cada vez que contemplaba un cadáver, acrecentándose estos gracias a la epidemia, no podía evitar recordar el gélido tacto de Alyss.

Al cumplir dieciocho años, mayoría de edad, no abandoné el circo como tantas veces me había prometido hacer. Dos de mis hermanos habían fallecido a causa de la enfermedad, por lo que decidí quedarme un tiempo más junto a mi padre, ya anciano.

No obstante, yo no podía reemplazarlos: no desempeñaba lo suficientemente bien las tareas de las que se habían encargado en vida. Por lo que, frustrada, me resigné a vagar por los pueblos, ofreciendo invitaciones al espectáculo: al menos era bonita y algunos incautos caían en mis redes.

Mi padre me dijo una vez que, pese a no poseer los dones de sus otros hijos, yo brillaba con una luz propia. Pobre hombre: desconocía que, desde mi nacimiento, no surgian de mi ser más que tinieblas.

Seguí a los Kindred hasta el piso inferior. Me adentré en el salón principal. "Más allá", coreaban. Me guiaron tras el escenario: allí hallé una portezuela tras la cual emanaba una música. La muerte se filtró tras esta.

Abrí: las enormes vidrieras dejaban pasar la luz a la sala. El melódico sonido de un clavicémbalo resonaba en esta. El lugar era amplio y lóbrego. Una hileras de banquillos se extendían casi hasta el final de la habitación, sin nadie que los ocupase.

Un trueno iluminó el lugar: pude hallar a Jhin, en el fondo, tocando el instrumento. El ritmo de la melodía intercalaba el vaivén frenético con unas pausas breves. El pelinegro se alzaba impasible: no parecía ser de este mundo. Su cabello lacio se mecía por el movimiento de su cabeza. Su expresión era de una calma perpetua: con los ojos cerrados, no era a los mortales para quién tocaba; sino a las ánimas.

Otro trueno rompió, iluminando los finos dedos del pianista quién otorgaba lo más candente de su alma a los acordes. Una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: sabe Dios que pensaría.

Los Kindred moraban a ambos lados del instrumento: el lobo a la derecha, la cordera a la izquierda. Supe que me miraban, ocultos tras las máscaras. El lobo comenzó a serpentear alrededor del artista. La música cesó.

-De modo que has venido. -dijo Jhin

-¿De qué se trata esto? -contesté con temor.

-Kindred. -dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz- ¿Ofreceremos el espectáculo ahora?

-No, querido estertor de muerte -espetó pausadamente la blanca-. No debemos llevárnosla todavía.

-¿Y cuándo? -la voz espectral del negro resonó en la sala.

-Tú sabes bien cuando, querido lobo. -dijo la cordera.

-Sé bien lo que sabes. -Jhin pareció dirigirse a mí. Se pusó en pie y se me acercó- Callarás ahora... para siempre.

-No, amado príncipe de la nada. No lo hará ahora. Bien sabes que no puedes matar si no por el arte. -recriminó la mansa.

-Arte que no se consumará si me descubren. -sentenció el hombre. A escasos metros de distancia, sacó un revólver del bolsillo de la larga capa que portaba. Me estremecí.

Jhin me apuntó y grité de pavor.

-Detente! Te lo ruego. -dije con la voz rota.

-No lo hagas, mortal. -ordenó fríamente la cordera.

Jhin accionó el gatillo: una bala atravesó mi hombro izquierdo. Dolió; pero más había dolido en mi mente, puesto que ya había fantaseado con todas las maneras posibles de morir.

-¿Voy a caer aquí? -dije entre lágrimas- Jamás hubiese imaginado que sería de este modo.

Mi llanto dió paso a la risa: una enfermiza carcajada que no pude creer que saliese de mi boca. No podía parar de retorcerme entre aquel desquiciado sentimiento: una marea de vertiginosas sensaciones afloraron en mí, el vestigio de la locura brotó

-Se ríe... -observó la cordera.

-Y grita. -se relamió el lobo.

-Pronto dejará de hacerlo. -sonrió Jhin.

-No, nuestro querido. Si lo haces ahora tú también obtendrás la condena eterna -corearon los Kindred-. Debes aguardar el desenlace de esta obra. A ti te lo encargamos. Eres el dueño de su marca ahora.

Antes de desvanecerme observé la máscara de la cordera: suspiré, anhelando sentir su luminosa flecha.


	4. La hora del silencio

Desperté sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi costado. Entorné los párpados, que me pesaban de sobremanera, encontrándome con un entorno desconocido.

Parecía estar en una habitación diáfana. La luz caía sobre los escasos muebles; una cómoda y una mesita de noche, proyectando sombras largas. Supe que estaba atardeciendo.

El empapelado de las paredes era de un color celeste claro. En las esquinas del techo, el estuco daba forma a cuidados relieves. El estilo barroco de la estancia inspiraba una anacronía imprecedera.

Traté de incorporarme en el lecho: posando mi espalda en el cabezal de la cama; este tenía grabados motivos rocambolescos, por lo que apoyarme en el era incómodo. Volví a hundirme entre las almohadas de plumón.

Recordé lo acontecido antes de desvanecerme y miles de preguntas me sobrevinieron a la vez, de manera vertiginosa: ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Quién me había traído allí? ¿No estaba yo si no muerta?

Ante el impulso imperante de levantarme, el agudo dolor que sentía respondía: no podía hacerlo. Aguardé, intuyendo que alguien, o algo, acudiría a mi encuentro.

Mi cama daba de frente a un coqueto balconcillo. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y, tras esta, podía adivinar una arboleda. La brisa entraba: aunque no era lo suficientemente fría, me resultó molesta.

Antes de que cayese la noche, Jhin entró. No escuché sus pasos acercándose.

Lo miré y, cuando me disponía a avasallarlo con mis dudas, él tomó la palabra:

-Yo te he traído hasta aquí -sentenció-.Debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

Observé su tez pálida: dos surcos violáceos; ojeras, enmarcaban sus ojos. El moreno dió tres vueltas por la habitación y luego se sentó al borde de la cama. Parecía estar nervioso.

Tomó un coletero dorado de su muñeca y se recogió el pelo, que le caía hasta los hombros, en una coleta alta. En un principio me había parecido que su cabello era azabache; mas ahora, con los últimos rayos de sol incidiendo sobre este, pude atisbar reflejos castaños. Reparé también en su ropa: Jhin vestía más informal que las otras veces; con una camisa de lino blanca y unos tejanos ceñidos. Traté de no volver a reparar en nimiedades y centrarme, supongo que por el desconcierto me encontraba yo más observadora de lo habitual.

-Deberías decir: "tengo que aclararte muchas cosas" -le espeté.

-Ambos -concluyó él- Para empezar: ¿Qué te llevó a descubrir mi obra?

-¿Obra? ¿Qué obra? ¿De qué me hablas? -me inquieté.

-Hacerte las sueca no funcionará conmigo -dijo Jhin-. Ellos me lo anunciaron y, además, te llevaron hasta mí.

-Se me han manifestado en varias ocasiones -declaré, esperando que al menos él pudiese arrojar algo de luz al asunto, puesto que parecía conocer a los Kindred-; mas sigo sin saber de que obra me hablas.

-De modo que los has visto varias veces... -hizo una prolongada pausa, parecía divagar sobre algo- ¿Sabes acaso por qué acuden a ti?

-No. Creo estar más confundida que tú. -declaré- ¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas?

-Escúchame bien -Jhin se exaltó-: me hallo en este entuerto por tu culpa. Si ayer te hubiese matado la culpa por mancillar mi arte me atormentaría la existencia.

-Oye: deja el teatro para otro momento y habla con claridad. -le dije.

-Hablo con la suficiente claridad -me recriminó-. Necesito escuchar tu versión antes de ligar cabos.

Supe que Jhin no hablaría hasta que yo lo hiciese. Además de no estar bien de la cabeza, era tozudo como él solo.

Tomé la palabra y, minuciosamente, le expliqué lo acontecido desde la primera vez que me había topado con los Kindred. El moreno escuchó con la vista fija en el suelo. Una vez relaté mi visión de aquel asesinato, pude adivinar como una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su rostro. Sabía que Jhin era el culpable de aquello: la misma arma con la que había matado era la causante también de mi herida, la máscara, su silueta; se trataba de él.

-¿Te divierte asesinar? -le increpé sin titubeo alguno- ¿Me has traído aquí para acabar conmigo también?

-Ahora que conoces mi identidad no me queda más remedio -dijo con franqueza-.Culpa a los Kindred y no a mí: fueron ellos quienes te guiaron hasta mis fauces. No obstante, me temo que no será tan fácil.

-¿Por qué? Parece que a ti te resulta sencillo matar a sangre fría. -le increpé.

-No es mi forma de hacer las cosas: la muerte visceral, sin sentido, carece de todo tipo de gracia -declaró-.Si te matase sería simplemente para acallarte. Malditos... son ellos quiénes me han llevado a esta encrucijada.

-¿Por qué te detuviste ayer? ¿Fue por eso? ¿Por tu moralidad desviada? -le pregunté.

A modo de respuesta Jhin desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa, dejando ver una marca negra sobre su pecho. Los bordes del estigma lucían de un tono plateado: no parecía haber sido trazada por algo de este mundo.

-La muerte me hizo esto ayer. Antes de que me decidiese a matarte -se sinceró el joven-. Ellos me dijeron que, si concluía tu vida en este momento, yo quedaría sentenciado -prosiguió tras una pausa-. Pero créeme, si de mí se tratase, preferiría morir por ellos y vagar por los infiernos como una sombra, antes que ensuciar mi obra. No te maté porque dudaba.

-No sé que quieren de mí -dije-. Han estado atormentándome todo este tiempo. Parece que desean que esté a tu merced.

-Deseo resolver esto -dijo Jhin-. Los invocaremos: ellos acuden a ver mi espectáculo a veces; mas hasta ayer no me habían hablado. Cuando sepa que demonios quieren me será sencillo establecer un veredicto. Hasta entonces debo pedirte que te quedes conmigo.

-Estoy entre la espada y la pared -suspiré-. Si trato de irme sé bien que no dudarás en dispararme.

-Preferiría no tener que hacerlo. Como ya he dicho: mi arte no versa en ese modo de actuar -dijo-. De momento nos quedaremos aquí unos días. No vendrá nadie: esto es un antiguo palacete que únicamente se utiliza para dar fiestas clandestinas, y eso ocurre pocas veces al año.

Supe bien que iba a morir: Jhin seguramente estaba esperando las directrices de los Kindred para acabar conmigo. No creía en él. Prefería no creerlo: si era cierto todo lo que me había dicho, aquel hombre padecía una locura demente.

¿Acaso él temía una imaginaria penitencia por no llevar a cabo de modo correcto "su obra"? No: aquello era una patraña.

-Hasta entonces espero que cooperes -anunció el moreno-. Deberías agradecerme: de todos modos no tienes sitio alguno dónde caerte muerta.

-Preferiría caerme muerta alejada de todo esto. -declaré.

-Te ruego que no me pongas las cosas más difíciles: ya de primeras detesto compartir mi espacio con nadie. Sé que alguien tan pueril como tú no entiende un ápice mis intenciones, pero vas a tener que aceptarlas. -espetó Jhin.

-Entonces me veo resignada a esperar aquí hasta que cometas otro crimen y los Kindred se revelen. ¿No?

El moreno asistió con la cabeza.

Estaba abrumada por el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Y empezaba a estar harta también. Todavía debía preguntarle varias cosas a Jhin; pero mis labios no volvieron a abrirse. Sentí ganas de llorar, de abalanzarme sobre ese hombre y estrangularlo. De hundir un cuchillo en el vientre de la cordera y atravesarla. ¿Sangraría?

Si tan solo pudiese escapar de allí, volvería al circo. Entonces la compañía, tras anunciarles que estaba curada me recibiría entre júbilo -soñé- nos emborracharíamos todos delante del candor de una fogata y, cuando el néctar etílico aplacase mis temores, podría concluir que todo esto fue una pesadilla.

Al día siguiente asistiría al espectáculo animada, observaría en los artistas la duda y la incertidumbre de exponerse ante el público; aquel temor que hasta los más antiguos todavía albergan. Y así sería día tras otro. Por más que el tedio me venciera, una férrea idea se alzaría como directriz de mi vida: yo no estaba hecha para nada más en este mundo, si no para observarlo entre bambalinas.

Jhin, que había abandonado el cuarto tras la conversación, volvió a entrar en este tras unas horas. Sostenía un plato que me tendió: "Debes comer", me dijo. ¿Pretendía ahora el psicópata ser amable?

Antes de engullir el primer bocado, sostuve mi mirada en él.

\- ¿Cómo sé que esto no está envenenado? -le pregunté

Jhin resopló.

-Eres exasperante -dijo-. Veo que no confías en mis palabras; mas no te culpo: yo tampoco lo haría.

-Prueba tú un trozo antes -le ordené, acercándole el tenedor con un pedazo de carne-. Aprisa, tengo hambre.

-¿Pero quién te has creído que soy? -dijo mostrando una mueca de enojo- Si no quieres comer, no comas.

-Entonces me moriré de inanición. -declaré.

-Tal vez sería lo mejor: quedaría yo expiado de toda culpa. -dijo Jhin.

¡Qué afable ser!

-Venga Jhin. -le insté de nuevo-. Podría fiarme más de ti si lo hicieras.

-No. -se negó rotundamente. Tras ello, se levantó y se fue.

Me quedé ante el plato: tenía buena pinta. Mi boca salivaba por el hambre. Efectivamente, era poco probable que Jhin hubiese envenenado los alimentos. Los engullí con avidez, quedando plenamente satisfecha.

Debía acercarse el amanecer cuando, ya casi dormida, sentí un peso al otro extremo de la cama. Sobresaltada, me giré de inmediato, encontrándome con Jhin.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -alcé el tono.

-Pues dormir. -declaró mientras bostezaba.

\- ¿En mi cama?

-No hay ningún otro colchón en este sitio. Hoy me he partido la espalda durmiendo en los sofás de abajo y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Me incómoda de sobremanera tener que llegar a este punto; pero la cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

Tenía razón: era un lecho regio.

-No sé que educación te habrán dado; pero es de terrible mal gusto yacer junto a una mujer así, de buenas a primeras. -le incriminé.

-Si por tu cabeza rondan pensamientos carnales siento decirte que eres tú la única atormentada por ellos: repudio ese tipo de repugnancias mundanas -espetó.

-De acuerdo monje -me burlé-. Pero sal de la cama.

-Me estás comenzando a incordiar de nuevo. Vete tú a dormir abajo. -Resopló.

-Tal vez lo haría si esta herida me dejase moverme. Herida que tú me has hecho. -le increpé.

No hubo respuesta. Jhin se tumbó al otro lado de la cama, dándome la espalda.

Acerqué mi pierna y le propiné una patada.

-Deja de jugar -gruñó-. No eres una cría.

Me resigné. El actor se durmió rápido: lo supe porque, de vez en cuando, dejaba escapar un leve silbido. Yo no pude pegar ojo hasta bastante tiempo después.

Amanecía cuando el frío me despertó, sintiéndome destemplada. Traté de cubrirme con la manta, encontrándome con que el moreno se había enrollado en ella de tal forma que la acaparaba toda para él. Traté de tirar de ella; pero fue en vano. Tiritando, supe que tenía dos opciones: o me acercaba a él o buscaba otra tela para cubrirme. Descarté la primera, por supuesto.

Traté de ponerme en pie y, después de un titánico esfuerzo, lo conseguí. Casi arrastrándome y reprimiendo el dolor, abandoné el cuarto y caminé por un largo pasillo, el cual me llevó a otra estancia.

La luz del alba se filtraba por la cristalería. En el techo de la sala, se alzaba una bóveda encamonada que lucía imponente.

Encontré una manta raída sobre una butaca y me envolví con ella.

El dolor se acrecentó y, para paliarlo, decidí tumbarme en un sofá, el cual moraba al lado de un ventanal.

Me entregué al sueño escuchando el cantar de las primeras aves. La melodía se fue evaporando a medida que me adentraba en el jardín de Morfeo.

Desperté escuchando un cantar: una melodía lenta, similar a una nana, parecía provenir de fuera.

En cuanto me levanté supe que me encontraba fuera de la realidad, en un sueño. Mi herida ya no dolía y mi cuerpo parecía flotar, ingrávido.

Caminé hacia la ventana y la abrí, esta daba a un patio de naranjos en el cual unas siluetas parecían danzar, poseídos por una especie de trance, entorno a una figura alta que permanecía inmóvil, inerte.

Un inmenso sol ardía, tiñiendo el paisaje de un rojo intenso.

Una ráfaga de viento frío levantó mi cuerpo, el cual se me antojó una pluma, y me transportó al lugar donde se reunían aquellos extraños seres.

Pude verlos de cerca: sus cuerpos emitían una luz blanquecina y todos ellos portaban una máscara grisácea: eran iguales, idénticos.

Poco a poco, fueron formando un coro alrededor del ente que entonces adiviné como una marmórea estatua. Era ella quien cantaba. Parecía invocarme. Caminé hacia su encuentro, sintiendo la húmeda hierba bajo mis pies desnudos: ya no era incorpórea.

Antes de llegar a ella, alguien me sostuvo de la muñeca; su rostro se desdibujada, no pude verlo. Su voz llegó a mí:

-¿Sabes quién es? -preguntó en un susurro.

Quise hablar; mas de mi boca no brotó palabra alguna.

-Ella es la portadora de la lírica del movimiento -me dijo-. Lleva consigo una guadaña hecha de flores marchitas y sostiene, en su mano izquierda, el libro que narra la verdad del terror.

-¿Y quién eres tú? -Pude decirle.

-Yo soy la cuarta víctima y, a su vez, la tercera en la unión olvidada. Un títere creado por fractales de almas extinguidas, tal vez ilusorias, que resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

La melodía llegó a su auge. Absortos en su frenesí, aquellos entes enmascarados se inclinaron ante la estatua. Entonces supe que estaban condenados.

Él -yo sabía que era él y no ella- volvió a hablar:

-Llevo escuchando esa nana tanto tiempo... ha ido calcinando el silencio poco a poco, cambiando el flujo de todos mis universos.

Lo miré. Fue entonces que supe quién era: Khada Jhin.

-¿Quién soy yo? -le pregunté.

-Tú sólo eres azufre en la negra noche, esperando a la marea de la anulación.

Observa bien las tinieblas en el horizonte y suplica...

Eres la desdicha personificada, triste encarnación de lluvia.

\- ¿Eres tú quién me condena? -quise saber.

-Soy yo. Caerás la última vez sobre mis brazos y me brindarás la paz de sentir el cálido aleteo, aquel que se produce cuando una vida se extingue. -rezó él.

-No soy digna.

-Sólo acepta la corriente y, si deseas morir, deja que sean mis manos quienes lleven a cabo el sacrificio. Eso será lo más cerca que estarás, en todas tus vidas, de mí.

Todo se desvaneció a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en otro escenario. Bajé unas escaleras de piedra. Llovía. Al final de estas vislumbré a Jhin tumbado sobre el suelo. Parecía estar muerto. Me miró: vivía.

Me tumbé sobre él, clavándome su miembro. Observé su rostro y entonces lo ví: los gusanos asomaban por las cuencas de sus ojos.

Me desperté turbada y notando un dolor en mi bajo vientre. Conduje mi mano hacia mis bajos y me noté mojada, examiné: me había bajado la regla.

El sol se alzaba ya alto: debía ser mediodía. ¿Aún dormía Jhin?

Me levanté y comprobé que la herida ya no me dolía tanto, podía, al menos, caminar.

Me asomé a la ventana y reparé en algo que me estremeció: aquel paisaje era exactamente igual que el mi sueño. Aquello me hubiese inquietado días atrás; pero desde mi encuentro con los Kindred parecía haber desarrollado cierta tolerancia al surrealismo, era mejor así: la situación no me desbordaba tanto.

Sentí la necesidad de limpiarme y comencé a recorrer el palacete en busca de un baño. Aquel lugar era grandioso y bello; aunque abandonado a la merced del tiempo, el cual lo había deteriorado. La mayoría de salas permanecían vacías, podía escuchar el eco de las pisadas cuando las recorría.

En el segundo piso, cerca de la habitación donde había dormido la noche anterior, hallé al fin un baño con una amplia bañera.

Abrí el grifo y dejé correr el agua, esta cayó helada y de un tono rojizo. Esperé un rato; pero no se calentó. Supe que no lo haría, al fin y al cabo la casa debía llevar abandonada bastante tiempo. Resignándome ante mi idea inicial de darme un baño, me limpié como pude.

No sabía que hacer en aquel lugar, descarté la idea de explorar las inmediaciones del palacio: mi cuerpo todavía estaba adolorido, por lo que no podría recorrer mucho trecho, además, tal vez ese hombre me replicaría por ello luego, y no tenía ganas de aguantar sus discrepancias.

Decidí dirigirme al salón y pensar. En estas me encontraba cuando Jhin entró.

-Vaya -le dije-. Buenos mediodías. Que sepas que eres un fastidio incluso dormido.

-Buenos días -me respondió- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque acaparaste toda la manta durante la noche. Y me helé -le repliqué.

Al moreno aquello le pareció divertido y soltó una risita.

-Lo siento. Jamás me lo habían dicho, bueno, tampoco es que haya dormido yo con nadie. -declaró.

Me parecieron extrañas la disculpa y la confesión, puesto que provenían de él: el ser más frívolo en la faz de la tierra. Tal vez se había levantado de buen humor: tantas horas de sueño daban sus frutos.

-Vaya, entonces tú eres más de despachar a tus amantes antes de entregarse al sueño -le dije burlona.

-Creo haber sido bastante rotundo ayer: no me interesan esas cosas. -declaró.

-No hay agua caliente -cambié de tema-. Y me gustaría bañarme.

-Es evidente que no hay: la casa lleva inoperativa bastante tiempo. Pero puedes usar los fogones de la cocina para calentar el agua: estos sí que funcionan. -anunció Jhin.

De modo que debía llenar ollas de agua, calentarlas y llenar poco a poco la bañera... Tan solo con planteármelo resoplé ante la pereza.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Todavía me duele la herida y tardaría muchísimo tiempo.

-No, evidentemente. Y el cuento de la herida no te durará mucho, por lo que ya puedes comenzar a espabilarte -Como era de esperar, el Jhin amable no había durado ni cinco minutos-. Yo iré a la ciudad, volveré a la noche.

-¿Y cuándo llamarás a los Kindred? -pregunté.

-Creo recordar que ayer no te resultaba particularmente afable la idea de que yo matase -dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa- ¿A qué viene ese repentino cambio? ¿Estás impaciente?

-Estoy aquí simplemente para esclarecer las cosas, tú mismo declaraste eso. Por lo tanto no veo para que prolongar la situación.

-Yo no trabajo con prisas -dijo Jhin-. He de sentir la inspiración.

-¿Cuánto debo esperar pues?

-No te preocupes: será poco tiempo -anunció-. Yo también estoy ansioso de que esto termine.

Una vez Jhin se fue, me quedé de nuevo a solas, reparé en unos libros sobre la mesa; pero solamente con ojear el prólogo descarté la idea de entregarme a su lectura: parecían tediosos y aburridos. Supuse que eran del moreno, puesto solo un sádico como él leería ensayos sobre taxidermia y disección.

El estómago me rugía de hambre; mas, tras mirar en la cocina, supe que debería aguantarme puesto que no había alimento alguno que pudiese preparar. Deseé que Jhin trajese algo que llevarse a la boca.

Cuando cayó la noche, el joven volvió.

-Dime que traes comida. -le dije, famélica, en cuanto entró a la sala.

-Sí -Asintió-. Pero no esperes que me ponga ahora a prepararla.

-Descuida, lo haré yo misma.

-No creas que tus sucias manos van a tocar mis alimentos. -declaró Jhin.

-No tienes porque comerte nada de lo que prepare -le dije- .Pero yo no he comido absolutamente nada en todo el día y debo hacerlo.

-¿Sabes? El ser humano aguanta más de lo que te imaginarías.

-No me fastidies Jhin. ¿Te causa placer actuar de este modo conmigo? -Me indignaba su comportamiento y comenzaba a sospechar que actuaba así queriendo.

-Simplemente no quiero que nadie manipule lo que luego yo me llevaré a la boca -declaró.

-Lo separaré con mucho cuidado, respetando tus manías -le dije con recelo y con cierta sorna-. Por favor te lo pido.

Jhin se quedó un momento en silencio, observándome con una expresión que me desconcertaba.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Lo haré yo.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte...

-No -cortó tajante- ¿Acaso haces caso omiso de lo que te digo? Limítate a esperar.

-Gracias. -decidí decirle ya que, visto lo que había, cualquier acción buena del moreno era digna de aplauso. Sin volver a mediar palabra, Jhin marchó hacia la cocina.

Al cabo de otro rato de aburrimiento, el cual se había prolongado durante todo el día, el moreno apareció con la cena. Para mi sorpresa, se sentó a comer conmigo, en el otro extremo de la larga mesa.

-Siento que ahora debemos ir con extrema cautela: no podemos permitirnos ningún fallo. -anunció Jhin.

Le dí el primer bocado a mi plato: la carne estaba tierna y especiada: se me antojó suculenta.

-¿Crees que ellos nos observan? -pregunté mientras todavía masticaba.

-Sé que ellos están en todas partes: en el viento, en la tierra... Son una esencia. -dijo- ¿Quieres vino?

Asistí con la cabeza y me sirvió: al menos tenía modales en la mesa.

-¿Siempre acuden a ti cuando... matas? -me parecía extraño referirme a ese asunto con tanta frivolidad.

-Tan solo a veces; mas no sé que patrón siguen. Aunque, como ya te dije ayer, jamás había intercambiado palabra con ellos -dió un sorbo al vino y prosiguió-. Aquella noche, antes de que llegases, ellos vinieron a verme. "Sigue tocando hasta que quien conoce tus actos venga", me ordenó el lobo. Ondeó entorno a mí y lo sentí como una amenaza. Supongo que, movido por la curiosidad, acepté su orden.

-¿Por qué diste por hecho que yo conocía tu identidad? -pregunté.

-No lo dí por hecho; pero la mínima posibilidad de que eso fuese cierto ya era suficiente para matarte. Entonces, cuando te ví, supe con certeza que habías sido guiada por ellos -Jhin tomó aire y prosiguió-.Aquella noche estaba inspirado, en cuanto entraste por la puerta la sed de matarte me invadió, pero cuando te supe tan frágil; tan patética, una duda cruzó mi mente: ¿merecías ser bendecida por mi arte?

-Menuda bendición... -masclullé.

-Por eso no lo hice: jamás debo dudar cuando de mi obra se trata. Aún que me culpo de haber sido cegado por la ira y darte el primer disparo. -se sinceró Jhin.

-Pero si los Kindred dictaminan que su voluntad es que muera en tus manos lo harás, ¿no? -le dije sosteniendo mi mirada en él.

-Entonces no me quedará otro remedio. Al fin y al cabo somos meros mortales danzando para el acto final que es la muerte.

-Puedes pintarlo todo lo poético que quieras; pero sigue siendo sucio y mezquino -dije-. Y la locura no te excusa de nada de esto.

-No estoy loco -declaró-. Simplemente tengo una visión particular. La vida es un simple juego y la virtud nos brinda las armas para que lo disfrutemos. Yo me obsesioné con pintar rosas de sangre en las avenidas de la muerte y no puedo sentirme vivo si no por eso.

-Sé que jamás podré llegar a entender tu visión, aun así la sentencio, tal vez a causa de mi moralidad. -le dije.

-Cualquier ser, en el fondo de su corazón, alberga turbias sombras y cierto demonio; pero no todos se funden con él.

-Soy consciente de mi interior, que como bien dices, posee una cruda naturaleza.

-Si conoces eso y aún así reniegas de tu condición, eres un simple títere cuya memoria caerá cuando el acto final suceda. -declaró Jhin.

El joven llevaba cierta razón; pero yo, a diferencia de él, había postergado mis fatales pensamientos y me había negado a entregarme al caos. Si dejaba aflorar la negrura que se había ido tejiendo en mí desde mi nacimiento, entonces yo tal vez sería el eco de aquel que se ocultaba tras esa máscara.

Me obsesionaba la muerte, la violencia con que el universo, inclemente, arrancaba la esencia de lo que había sido una persona y se lo llevaba de vuelta hacia los confines de los cuales una vez había surgido.

Me fascinaba la pasión febril con la que un humano se aferraba a la vida antes de que esta se quebrase. Y fantaseaba con observar la placidez con la que un cadáver se entregaba a su descanso eterno.

¿Era entonces yo una hipócrita al recriminar a ese hombre? No, no lo era: la humanidad me había salvado de cometer el nefasto acto de matar.

Una vez terminamos la comida, le expresé a Jhin mi deseo de salir afuera. Estaba animada por el vino y, además, quería contemplar aquel paisaje que había aparecido en mis sueños.

Pensé que el sádico no me acompañaría; pero lo hizo.

Antes de salir decidí tomar otra botella para llevarla afuera.

-Si deseas beber más lleva unas copas también. -me dijo Jhin.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté- No me parece necesario.

-Porque me gustaría acompañarte y...

-Ah -le interrumpí sabiendo lo que iba a decir: en algunas cosas aquel hombre era fácil de leer-, déjame que adivine: te da grima beber de la misma botella que yo. "Tu boca infecta me repele" -lo imité.

-Eso mismo -rió él.

-No es para reírse: esas manías tuyas son bastante tristes. -me burlé.

-Lo siento entonces, querida.

Salimos fuera. La noche era cálida y la luna brillaba con intensidad: dotando al paisaje de una claridad casi diurna.

El aroma de los naranjos inundaba el aire.

Caminamos en silencio hasta un banco cercano, bajo una bóveda cubierta de hiedra; las grietas en esta dejaban pasar la luz nocturna.

Traté de comenzar una conversación intrascendente; mas noté a Jhin silencioso y enfrascado en su propio mundo. Decidí servirme otra copa.

-Déjame la botella -le dije a Jhin, que la sostenía entre las manos. Me dispuse a cojerla, posando mi mano sobre la de Jhin. Este se apartó de golpe.

-No me toques. -dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿No quieres que te toque? ¿Nunca nadie te ha tocado? -me mofé de él.

Jhin guardó silencio y se apartó todavía más, sentándose en el borde del banco. Pero yo, tratando de intimidarlo, me volví a acercar a él: acortando las distancias. Me resultaba graciosa la pureza de la que hacía gala el moreno. Le acerqué una mano al rostro y le acaricié la mejilla, su piel era firme y lisa. Lejos de volverse a apartar, Jhin se quedó totalmente inmóvil, con la mirada fija en mí. Noté su respiración entrecortada.

Ambos nos quedamos así, como estatuas, clavándonos la mirada uno en el otro.

Un aroma dulce inundó el aire: el aroma de una flor cuyo nombre desconozco y que, oculta entre la maleza, no brilla más que por su olor. Eternamente sola, sin ser descubierta.


End file.
